The man named Reaper
by Hozic
Summary: A monster... freak... the lone soldier was called many things... a monster is what he really is. But will someone kill this monster, or will someone help him find his heart... (PS: i added a 2.5 chapter for the part i missed, kind of making a time gap. XP my bad) Rated M. This story is a AU, so the characters won't follow what they were writen as.
1. A man named Reaper

'This should have been like any other mission I go in and kill everyone in the base… soldiers, doctors, data, but…. there is one thing different.' As he looks towards the pilot seat 'There is a new pilot well…. there had to be a new pilot I killed the last one.' As he chuckles, 'and the one before, and the one before him kind of a pattern...' A small airship flies through the air.

"Hey we are at the drop point" he looks up seeing the hatch open and all the same he put in headphones and listens to Unknown Soldier over and over again.

'This song… I listen to it every time I am on a mission… it fits me being an unknown soldier… like a reaper walking through my foes and taking their souls with me.' As he stands up 'I take all their dog-tags with me so I know who I took away from their families, their friends, their loved ones, it's a pain to my chest where my heart should be...' Remembering his last mission

"_YOU'RE A MONSTER!" _(The last pilot)

_"RUN! IT'S THE REAPER!" _(His Victims)

'Reaper…. a grim name that follows me I have been called Reaper more than my name. I almost forgot it until someone said it'

"Oregon! It's time to turn off your music and get your ass out of the bird" he look at the pilot standing next to him the Pelican is in auto pilot he look at her and puts on his helmet.

"I hear ya I hear ya" before he jumped out of the bird.

"Man that guy is weird" 479er shuddered to herself, as she was walking to the pilot seat turning on her radio. Reaper forgot to turn his off so she can hear everything he says.

*Landing on to the ground…*

Location: Unknown. Mission: Exterminate rebel base.

Landing on the ground "Ok kill all who are in this base and destroy it" he said, walking into the base with an silenced M1911 and Katana. 'Go through the motions room by room' killing every living thing in the rooms and taking their tags, "Man she is a bitch, thought she was only going to fly". While his music changes to monster "Monster I haven't heard this one in a long time" humming to the song while killing. Laughing at himself 'I'm twisted… but I'm still doing it' Slicing soldiers down with his Katana while in the same motion scratching the wall. People are running, screaming. "Such Beautiful screams" 479er can't believe what she is hearing but she just sits there and waits for the ok to pick him up.

Then he feels a bullet hit his arm, turning around to see someone holding a gun he never look at their faces… but this one wants him to look.

"LOOK AT ME!" the woman yells, so he looks. It's a female face, a doctor look about her, so…. he shoots her as she falls he catches her taking her tags and setting her down softly. "Melissa .J .Hatfield… doc you should have just hide, but why do people try to be heroes-" scratching his helmet "-it doesn't make since people die why try to save them" walking into the main rec room

Standing in-front of him are 20 soldiers they don't understand, that there was only one guy doing this.

"It's only one guy we can take him" the leader yelled, as they all run at me so he start shooting them all not a single bit of remorse after killing them all. He just stands there in the pool of blood collecting the last of the tags.

"The mission is over…. pick me up". Walking to the exit still humming the song, walking out into the rain "why do people have to be heroes, there are no heroes left in this world." 479er is still listening to him and trying to finding a place to land.

Then… a feeling of fear, sadness, remorse creeps into his head, so he slams his hands at his head and ripping off his helmet falling to the ground. "Damn it!... Why did she make me look, I never look at their faces…." and, with those final words, an umbrella comes and shelters him from the rain "Why do I now I feel like a monster….." in pain from the wound on my arm.

But someone leans down and tells him the one thing that made me lift his head. "I'm 479er… and get your ass up and get in the airship", turning around and just that last moment right when she was about to step on the pelican. "And my name is Pyrrha, not bitch" he looks up at her.

"I'm Reap….." shakes his head "Arc... I'm Jaune Arc," she turns and walks to the pilot seat.


	2. All monsters will die

Second chapter. I hope you like it, give reviews on what you think.

* * *

Pyrrha walks over to Jaune with a stern look. "Well. Jaune we have two picks on what to do" he walks onto the ship.

"What's that?" Knowing the answer to what she is about to say.

"You can come with me and get you some medical help at my base, or you can go to your base to get some medical help" I look at her.

"Ether way I end up in a bed" scowling "I hate medic food" this earned a chuckle from her.

"Why do you hate medical food?" she asked, starting the ship up.

"It's tasteless! They don't even try to make any decent food. Food is an important medicine too, if you don't get good food in you how can you get better." he hissed while taking off my armor to inspect his arm.

"Suck it up and eat it" as she is looking at a book on how to cook "you're in the military no one knows how to cook".

"Yeah, but once I would like a big pan of sweets" Jaune sits there getting lost in my thoughts about sweets. Pyrrha was taken aback by this, to think a tough freelancer is a sugary sweets lover.

"Wait…. you like sweets!" in surprise walking over to Jaune "I thought you freelance hunters were all red meat and coffee?"

"No only a few of us eat sweet, but I love sweets! My mom would always give me the best cookies; she always knew how to make them." he puffs out his chest boosting about her.

"Not everyone can cook" she whispered in disappointment.

"Do you cook?" A look of wonder comes from blue eyes. She recoils back clutching the cook book.

"I… I try" holding the cooking book, as he sees her clutching the book, without warning he takes it from her and start to read it, Jaune flips to the first page that has a bookmark.

"Wow…. here is what's wrong" taking out a pen and writing notes in her book.

"Hey?! You can't just write in other people's books and not say sorry!" trying to grab the book from him.

"But I'm not sorry, I'm putting notes for you" handing her the book back, with a sly grin on his face.

She grabs the book back in irritation and starts reading. More and more she reads her face goes from confused to that "I got it" "You really know how to cook" she stated as she sits next to him.

"How I know how to cook, it was the first thing pounded into me-" Jaune chuckled "-It all started back when I was young…." he started telling his story about how his mother telling him how to cook and for some reason he kept on talking on and on about cooking…. mostly about sweet. But they were interrupted with gunshots.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"More of them…" looking back at her "I'm sorry put I have to go" she grabs his arm "but the airship is warmed up we can just fly away" the computer starts beeping and says.

"Missile lock detected" so Jaune get up and put his armor back on

"I'm sorry but I have to kill them, or this bird will be destroyed" she looks at him with concern in her eyes, about his bleeding arm.

"Don't go out there your already hurt!... How can you take more people on" Jaune rips off his dog-tags and give them to her, she shakes her head in horror. "Don't do that…. that's that is a soldier's death omen!" Jaune open the hatch

"I know" stepping down and closes the hatch "Because I'm not coming back…" as he breaks the controls so it can't be opened. Pyrrha runs to the window at the hatch to watch Jaune walk away from the Airship.

Radio is still on "I'm sorry Pyrrha… I'm happy to have met you but a reaper has to kill," she runs to the radio.

"Jaune why are you being thick headed come back here!" he puts his helmet on.

"I can't they all have rockets they are trying to kill you… I have to kill them first". Pyrrha is sitting there

"Fine! But when you do kill them all… better come back," with anger she shot the hatch controls, "I'm not leaving here just because you were stupid"

"I'm sorry Pyrrha," starting his scroll, the song that comes on is hero "But I have a feeling this will be my last mission" and went off to kill the soldiers.

"Why do freelancers always do this?" Jaune is running at the soldiers Pyrrha says "You're not a superhuman, you can't take them all on" shooting the hatch controls to try to open it.

"It's the only thing I know how to do…" slicing soldiers and shooting them yelling "I'm just a soldier a tool meant for killing" Pyrrha slams her fist at the hatch.

"But you have more than that…. you have a purpose".

"What purpose," he looked at the airship though his helmet then he was shot in the leg and the arm… "Ow! Fuck!... I'm better than this I can still kill more" killing more soldiers "I'm just a killer!" he yells.

"You're not just a killer… you also know other things besides killing," she yells.

"Yes I am just a killer, I'm a monster…. not a hero, not a cook…. not even a friend" his helmet was shot and useless to him so he took it off and threw it at someone's head.

"But you are a hero" the hatch opens a small bit "Please kill them all and get back here Jaune… you're my friend and hero!" After hearing that does this man named Reaper really have a change at a better life? 'Why am I questioning it…. I'm taking that chance I WANT TO LIVE!'

Shooting more people and running faster and going stronger using his all of his aura. "I've got to make a stand here" she opens the hatch more. He grabbing a rocket launcher and shot it at a jeep. 'I want to keep on going' stabbing a soldier to use him as a meat shield.

"It's just another kill if I keep going I will start to destroy my will" killing the last of them off, "I'm going to survive". Throwing his Katana at a soldier about to shot the ship, Pyrrha runs to him, 'I finally did it… I may know a new life… a life as someone's friend….' they both stand there she starts poking his chest. She was about to say something, but then a gunshot was heard and blood comes out from his chest and spits out blood…

"If this kills me… I'm going to be sooo pissed!" she watched in horror as He turn and take five more bullets but in that time his aura was depleted so his body took the hits full force, he was able to run grab his Katana and stab the half dead soldier. However the pain was too great he just collapsed.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha runs to him, rolling him over to his back. "Why do you have to be an idiot?"

"Because I am an idiot" he chuckles while trying to get up. she grabs his hand and helps him up while holding his dog-tags

"You have to stay with me" Pyrrha commanded, as he looks at her.

"I can't make it" closing his eyes.

"Yes you can and you will" Pyrrha lifts him up and takes him to the Airship "You're not going to quit… I have read every one of your missions and I will not see you quit now". The ship takes off "this is 479er calling medical on landing we have a hurt freelancer multiple gunshots to the body legs and arms"

"This is HQ we don't know any freelancers out on any mission"

"Agent Arc is hurt"

"Who?" the Flight Commander asked

"Agent Arc!" she yelled".

"We don't know an Agent Arc" she starts cursing them.

"Damn it! REAPER is hurt you Prick…." it was silent on the line then yelling came from the line

"Come on people Reaper is hurt get the body-bag" BODY-BAG! Pyrrha was scared out of her mind.

"What do you mean body-bag?"

"Well… 479er, Reaper is always sent on suicide missions so we never thought he will live on this one" you got to be kidding me.

"I'm setting the Airship to auto pilot and it will land to" Hours of work Pyrrha put into him to make sure he lives.

"Ow!... That hurt!" I snarled.

"It tells you that you're alive" but he can't hold on anymore.

"I'm sorry…." As he coughs up more blood "but I won't be able to make it…." She is still tries to save him.

"NO! You have to make it" she yells while fumbling with the first responder kit.

'I'm sorry…..' "Sorry" closing his eyes, feeling his body grow colder… his soul leaving his body… for once in his life….. 'I'm scared…. I'm scared to die….'


	3. Monsters are human at heart

Out of my own Monster and redbull haze, i forgot to put in a bit in the last chapter... *Bows* sorry i forgot... so here is a 2.5 fill in chapter to help fill in a gap that i stupidly did.

* * *

'I... Dont want to die...'

*STAB*

Then out of nowhere a sharp pain comes from my chest I open my eyes and see a morphine syringe stabbed into him "Ow!" glaring at the medic that he thought was Pyrrha.

"Take him to medical" they take him past Pyrrha he saw the fear in her eyes and holding the book, he don't really know what to say but all he said was.

"See you soon".

-Time-skip a few months-

.

Jaune is eating in the rec room, every single person in the rec room and hall are all staring at him.

"Why do you think Reaper is here?" everyone was confused on why was the man who killed hundreds of innocent and guilty people, was here? Here of all places! The man who killed his entire platoon on an order, everyone was too scared to go up to him, until a recruit comes over and sits next to Jaune.

"So Reaper why are you on this ship, any reason?" staring in awe as he sips his coffee.

"I'm being taken off the suicide mission list so they put me on a regular mission but they didn't tell me that this mission will take a year or two" putting his cup down looks at the recruit, and says "What's your name?"

"My name is Private Roman, Torchwick" putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Agent Arc" shaking his hand.

He leans in and whispers "Do you really carry a Katana with you on missions?" he asked with curiosity. Looking at him he reaches and puts his Katana on the table, in awe he looks at it "That is awesome! Hey guys he isn't scary he is a normal guy come on!" some of the others come over and sit, they all were a little scared then they all start talking but after a while they all started laughing at jokes and stories. Roman then asks "So Jaune do you have a girl back home?"

"Um….. I don't know I have a friend" looking at his hands, but they lean closer wanting to know more "What? All I can I say she is a Pilot and we became friends over cooking"

"Cooking?!" they all looked at him confused as hell.

"Yea she had a cook book in her hands so I grabbed it and looked at the first folded page it was a recipe on cookies and it was all wrong, so I wrote notes in it and gave it back".

"So you two meet over a book".

"Well it's more complicated than that" rubbing his shoulder that whole time, they all leaned in waiting while Jaune was explaining his whole story.

"Damn that sucked" Roman is looking at Jaune's armor where there is a patched hole in his shoulder.

"Mail call" a soldier comes over to them with letters "Ok one for you and you" handing out letters and gives one to Jaune to "This one was a strong request to get to you"

"Wonder who it's from" looking at the letter so I open it

"Dear Jaune Arc

How are you doing? I'm ok, sorry I wasn't able to stop by and see you before you left. And I do feel bad about that because you are my friend, and I think I'm your friend…. so my number is in the letter, call me and talk I always need help with cooking."

Sincerely Pyrrha Nikos

P.s If you don't call the moment you read this you're an ASS ( I'm feeling a tesu fibe here.)

"That's just like her" Jaune chuckled walking over to the video phone and dialing her number, the video is connecting after a bit she answers the call.

"Hey how are you".

"I'm good just got your letter" showing the letter to her

"Good how the mission"

"The mission is going good we are going to another kingdom then another, I have no idea why we are".

"Tough well at least you get to see different areas in the world then going to station to station" He looks at the soldiers running through the door and the intercom plays.

"The kingdom is in sight soldiers to Airships in 5".

"I have to go… I will tell you how it was when I get back".

"Ok be safe and remember, don't be stupid" holding up his dog-tags.

"I won't I still want your cookies" getting up and putting his helmet on "Bye" waving at the camera.

"Bye" the screen goes black "This better be worth the transfer listing" walking out the rec room to the hanger everyone is getting ready.

"Hey Jaune what do you think we will find down there" Roman asks to him all he did was shrug, "I'm serious we don't know what's down there, I just hope that we find who we are looking for".

"Don't worry Roman maybe you will meet a girl" one of the soldiers joked.

"But the only people out here are Grimm…." then his face turns red "Not right… not right" everyone is laughing.

"It's going to be fine there haven't been any sighting of Grimm out here for years it's just a search if we don't find him or her we move on to the next Kingdom". Roman nods, Jaune handing him his helmet.

"Thanks Arc" grabbing his helmet and waiting for the Airship to drop.


	4. A new life

here is the newest chapter, i hope you like it.

* * *

*A large battle between White Fang and the Soldiers is taking place*

"Get ammo to the others make sure you save your shots only shot if you can hit them", Jaune yells out, but this battle is a tragic one a lot of the soldiers are dead or dying "Get Covering on the wounded, and the supplies I don't want them to freeze".

"Arc we can't hold out much longer", A Soldier says before a round hits him.

"Damn it", Jaune exclaims while grabbing his dog tags "Hold the line, and damn it where is that air strike".

"ETA 2 minutes", the radio man yelled.

"Then get us two minutes", picking up a rifle, and shoots incoming Fang "This battle is not going to go as I planned". 'If only the turret wasn't destroyed we would be winning' Jaune thought to himself as he feels a hand grasping his leg.

"Arc will we make it back?...", a dying soldier asks him.

"We will kid, we will", Reaching down grabbing his dog tags.

"BRUTE!" a Soldier yells out, while in that time a heavily armored Faunus with a war hammer jumps over the barricade and slams Jaune back. Jaune was hit hard; he wasn't able to dodge the other attack, knocking his helmet off.

"Damn it", Spitting up blood "I am not going to die here," Pulling out his katana and magnum to fight the brute. It wasn't a fair fight the brute was able to get in some lucky blows, but Jaune wasn't a push over, he was able to hit the brute with his katana, but once it made contact it shattered. In that moment the brute grabs Jaune by the neck and slams him down.

The brute roars at him, while in that moment picking up his hammer and pulls it down onto Jaune's head…. Blackness envelops the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pyrrha wakes from her nightscare with a cold chill growing down her spine, fearing the worst she gets up and go's to her make herself some coffee. Her roommate Nora walks out of her room wondering what the noise is, she wasn't expecting Pyrrha to be awake.

*Yawns* "Pyrrha? Why are you awake?" She asks.

Pyrrha was still a little scattered "Oh. . . I couldn't sleep", She mumbled.

"Ok I know you Pyrrha, and I know that isn't normal" Her roommate questioned, "Something is on your mind and I think it's about those dog tags", Pointing to Jaune's tags. She sighs and starts to explain her nightscare to her roommate, with a wondering look "And why not call him?" She asked.

"Because there are no phones in the base", she was trying to make up excuses so she wouldn't seem worried.

"Ok", then she thought of something that she knew that Pyrrha wouldn't be able to get around. "Mail"

"Mail?" she replied.

"Yes mail", her roommate had a smug look. "You can mail him"

"You DO know mail takes forever, and you have to check your scroll constantly" Still trying to make up excuses.

"Blah blah blah now sit your ass down and send him one" while she is pushing Pyrrha to her desk.

"Alright, I will do it" she hissed while getting ready to send Jaune the mail, she presses the button to record the video. "Hi Jaune, how are you, well I'm doing fine just checking up on you making sure you keep up on your word to help me out. And my roommate says hi she has wanted me to send you this so she can see how you look; well when you get this mail me back people can get worried about you." Stops the recording and sends it. "There. Are you happy".

"Very", her roommate says with a smug look.

* * *

-On base everyone in the camp are still working on getting it set up-

"Sir", a soldier walks over to Jaune.

"Yes, Private" Jaune replied.

"The camp is almost completely set up, and permission to speak sir", he was a little uneasy asking it

"Granted", Jaune replied.

"Sir some of us are starting the fires, and are wondering if you want to slum with the grunts", he was still uneasy.

"Soldier…. lead the way", Jaune replied with a non-commanding voice.

"Yes Sir", he leads Jaune to the small group of soldier. "Hey guys I brought Arc with me".

"Hey Arc", Roman replied, while he was sitting there sipping on some lukewarm coffee.

"Hello Roman, so this is where some of the soldiers come when they are done with shifts", Jaune questioned while he sits on a camp chair.

"You just made it in time, First Sargent Yusuf, Vinovnoye is starting on one of her contradictory rants", Roman stated. Jaune looks at the small woman, 'how in hell did she make it?' so he can listen to what she says.

'This is going to be amusing' He thought to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hoes and tramps,

Crosses eyed mosquitos, and bowlegged ants,

I stand in front of you, to sit behind you,  
I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about;  
The Admission is free, so pay at the door,  
now pull up a chair and sit on the floor.

One bright day in the middle of the night,  
Two dead boys got up to fight;  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.

A blind man came to watch fair play;  
A mute man came to shout 'Hooray! '  
A deaf policeman heard the noise and  
Came to stop those two dead boys.

He lived on the corner in the middle of the block,  
In a two-story house on a vacant lot;  
A man with no legs came walking by,  
and kicked the lawman in his thigh.

He crashed through a wall without making a sound,  
into a dry creek bed and suddenly drowned;  
The long black hearse came to cart him away,  
But he ran for his life and is still gone today.

I watched from the corner of the big round table,  
The only eyewitness to facts of my fable;  
But if you doubt my lies are true,  
Just ask the blind man, he saw it too.

Dumbfounded they all just stood and sat there while trying to comprehend this absurd story, but it all somehow made sense for the insanity in it all, But it is an interesting time Jaune wondered 'what's going to happen next.'

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Pride, Anger, and culture

*Nine squads driving through the ice*

"Why in hell are we on this back end of nowhere, looking for some VIP's" one of the soldiers were complaining loudly "Like we should be out in the shit, killing White Fang, or out looking for some nice tail!"

"Long! Put a sock in it, or I go and tape it shut." Yang Xiao Long and Roman Torchwick have been getting into fights ever since we left base "Why do you want to kill so badly just enjoy the silence and the drive" hissed Roman.

"Well shit, who put you in charge Captain Tick" Snapped Yang.

"It's Torchwick, and since no one else is telling you to shut it, I will" Roman snapped back.

-Over the radio- "Why don't you ladies pull over and whip them out so you two stop fighting" Sargent commanded over the radio.

"Yes sir" They both answered "prick" Yang huffed under her breath.

"No privates…. CONVOY HALT!" They stop, so the Sargent can get out of his jeep. "Now ladies get out of your jeeps and stand front and center" He yelled while walking over to them, so they listened to him. They climbed out, and stood there. "Now since you guys want to have a pissing contest when you two are around each other, you both will now be stuck together on patrol duty until we make it back to the ship".

"Yes, Sir" They both replied.

"Aright, now move out!" As he climbs into his jeep and drives off. Now the convoy continues. 'But something feels like we are being watched….. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' "Now by the map we are now crossing the border to our next search zone".

"Really, because I can't tell the difference" It's always one solider that makes that wise crack. From jokes, wise crack, to pranks we still carry on with our search. 'Soldiers, of all the company's I get stuck with I have to be stuck with Omega Company… Outcasts, rejects, people other companies of the corps don't want, fit me to a T.'

* * *

*A small shine like metal in the sun in the distance*

"Sarge, I see something" Jaune stated for the Sargent. "It is west to our position"

"Ok Arc you take a couple of Soldiers and go check it out, we are going to set up camp on the ridge ahead" sarge replied.

"Roger that" Driving the Jeep in the direction of the shine Roman, Long, Rose, and Himself approaching the area. When they arrived they did expect what they would see.

*A large pillar is standing in the snow*

"What do you think it is?" Roman asked.

"Yo mama" Yang cracked.

"Quiet" Jaune ordered, while looking at the pillar. "Why does it look new? Roman, keep an eye out. Long, Rose keep your guard up… I don't think we are alone here." He tried to walk around it and was launched back by an invisible wall.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Roman asked when he ran over to him.

"I'm fine…. but why is there a dust shield here?" He questioned.

Roman looks over at it then back to Jaune and then looks up "I have no idea but I think he may tell us" Pointing at a set of what it looked like some sort of large handguns being aimed at Jaune's and Roman's heads. "What should we do…"

"Don't anger him… Keep you guns lowered…" (I'm going with a Sangheili language here, you will see why… I like the language and culture, so there will be references you man recognize)

"Ni' jafla Klaka zzi" (Shut up Humans) the armored Faunas commanded, with a few Beowulf's in tow.

"I think we may be in trouble" Jaune stated, while looking at the Faunas.

"Wort!" (Go) while he picks up Roman and Jaune pushing them to the pillar "Wort!" The he commanded again.

"Just do what he asks" Jaune whispered.

"How can we, we can't understand him!" Ruby Snapped back.

"Just don't make them, anymore angry then they already are" Yang whispered back, But she wasn't quite enough, and so the Faunas shot Yang in the leg…. "FUCK!" she yelled while clutching her leg. Ruby let Yang lean on her shoulder so he could walk. "Thanks sis…."

"No problem"

"Wort, wort!" pushing everyone through the shield. On the other side of the shield it was like night and day, the dust shield kept the cold and snow out, and let them grow grass, build, and grow crops "Greshvo" (Hold) While he puts up his hand in front of everyone.

"BROSHOWSHKI?!" (WHERE IS HE?!) A smaller Faunas woman with ebony hair, and cat ears, wearing Japanese style cloths comes storming out of a hut, and walks over to the armored Faunas standing next to them, at closer sight she was quite attractive. "Bruond krindu jrashta!" (This is the wrong way you idiot)

"Ni' fen fuex" (stop your whining) the man scoffed, well... it seems like he did. After he spoke the female raised her hand and smacked him across the face.

"NI' JAFLA" (SHUT UP) She looked pissed at what he said. She looks over at the soldiers, and then walks over to Yang. "Aue yu kiy krojka?" (Does it hurt?).

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Yang replied. The Faunas, shakes her head and speaks again.

"Does it hurt?" She asked again.

"Um…. Yes…. It…. It does" Yang replied.

"I'm sorry, my brother Adam is kind of anti-social" She explained.

"Miss why do you speak to us, we are humans and..." But she was cut off.

"I know we are enemies and blah la blah la blah, but this is a new age and we now only keep to ourselves." She walks over to Jaune "Why do you wear this armor, do you have a sin you have to redeem Arbiter" she asked while examining him.

"I have many sins, but some maybe harder to redeem then others Shadow walker, I have never seen a female one in my lifetime" Jaune questioned.

"So you know our culture?" She asked.

"My father was a scholar; he wanted me to the same continue his research in the Faunas/Sangheili culture, and language" Jaune replied.

"Well while you are here, I will want to test that knowledge of yours while a see your injured friend" while she walks over to Yang and helps her to her hut. "My hut has all the medical requirements to treat your scratch"

"Scratch?! He shot me through my leg!" Yang exclaimed.

"And you don't have to be a baby about it" Slapping a patch over her arm and sprays her leg with this gel foam. "It's a patch for now; your skin will heal and regrow along with everything else." She walks over to her desk and starts to write on a scroll. "Oh, and you three will stay here until your friends over on the ridge move far enough away"

"What! You're telling us that we will be stuck here until you think we won't tell the army where your camp is at" Roman yells.

"This isn't a camp Human, this is a community a culture, our way of life, and we don't want that ruined because of the ignorance of you humans." She contested over her voice.

"Well we will fight our way out; Jaune here is the mightiest fighter we have in our company" Roman boosted, but Jaune wasn't able to stop him. 'He has gone and said it, now we are dead'.

"Strongest fighter, hmmm I will test that claim" Adam the man who shot Ryan in the leg stands in the hut door. "I will meet you at the arena, and we will see who is the strongest."

'This is not going to end well….'


	6. My end

Hello everyone. I would like to say, with a heavy heart that I am discontinuing my stories and all addictions to my account and stories. I will be leaving the state where I am living to go to a military base for training, I won't be able to do any writing for two months, but I will be able to send emails to my account for notes and story ideas. If I do get a chance I will be posting a sort of a Fan-fiction journal of my adventures. (Names will be edited.)

Sincerely: Private. Hozic (Hooah)

Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind.  
**John F. Kennedy**


End file.
